


I try hard

by lolachrome



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I try hard to spread my wings. A Kurt character study. AKA vidding as catharsis post-ep 4.04. Spoilers through 4.04. Music by Yael Naim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I try hard

**Author's Note:**

> Vidding before & after (at least not during!) 4x04, The Break Up processing/catharsis. So, spoilers through 4.04.

DL 200MB [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ihidz6dpifxhwok)


End file.
